


Дьявольская ухмылка в темноте

by fandom Priest 2020 (fandomPriest2020)



Series: Teксты G-Т fandom Priest 2020 [2]
Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Fandom Priest 2020, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomPriest2020/pseuds/fandom%20Priest%202020
Summary: Черная Шляпа насмехается над Пастырем и шерифом Хиксом самим своим присутствием.
Series: Teксты G-Т fandom Priest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882129
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Дьявольская ухмылка в темноте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Devil’s Grin in the Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386535) by [S_S_Long](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_S_Long/pseuds/S_S_Long). 



> Оригинал был написан для челленджа “31 день”, 19 апреля; сердце пытается выскочить из груди

Я стоял посреди темной ночной улицы, не в состоянии отвести взгляда от распятых священников, причудливая игра пламени почти оживляла слишком вялые тела. Их руки были распахнуты в извечном молитвенном жесте, в мольбе об искуплении, которое никогда не будет им даровано. Я едва отреагировал, когда Хикс подошел и встал рядом со мной, чтобы рассмотреть все те же распростертые фигуры, нависающие над нами, зловещие напоминания о том, что Черная Шляпа продолжает владычествовать над нами всеми. Тепло пожара плеснуло на нас, принудив мерцающие тени танцевать на наших руках и лицах, заставляя шерифа рядом со мной выглядеть старше своих лет.

Мне он казался не более чем мальчиком, несмотря на старящий эффект отсветов пламени, и я завидовал его юности. И хотя я знал, что и сам не так уж и стар, я чувствовал себя старше, перемолотый годами каторжного труда и сражений с вампирами в войне, которая, казалось, никогда не закончится. Несмотря на заявление Церкви о том, что вампиры полностью уничтожены; я знал, что это не так, и Черная Шляпа, мой бывший брат в церковном служении, физически опровергал любые сомнения. Я задавался вопросом, верит ли мне сейчас Церковь, слышат ли они, замечают ли они все то, что произошло с тех пор, как я сообщил им о возрождении вампиров. Я все еще помнил жалящий стыд, когда меня выставили из здания насмешками, холодными взглядами и словами неверия настоятелей.

Я бы удивился, если бы они хоть о чем-то побеспокоились; теократическое правление и стены церквей притупили их чувства к человеческим нуждам. Впрочем, люди напоминали овец — собравшиеся в загонах, издевающиеся над любым, кто отличался, уставившиеся на Пастырей и Монахинь так, словно они — мы — были уродами. Думаю, для них мы и выглядели именно уродами. Для них мы были не более чем вымершим воинским орденом, огрызки которого бродили по улицам без какой-либо цели, кроме как предложить зрелище, на которое можно посмотреть и подивиться.

«Тошнит, да?» — тихо сказал Хикс. — «От того, что один человек может сделать с другим…»

«Он больше не человек», — с горечью поправил его я. — «Когда-то был один, но не теперь».

Смех эхом прозвучал вокруг нас. Пронизывающе близко. Казалось, он течет сквозь самый воздух, чувственно проскальзывая по каждому пятну и клочку моей обнаженной кожи. Я быстро обернулся, глаза сузились, тело напряглось, словно перед дракой. Смех раздался снова: глубокий, дьявольский, отчетливо ощутимый в полуночном воздухе.

«Выходи, Черная Шляпа. Я знаю, что ты здесь», — крикнул я, щурясь, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то в этой темноте.

Смех столкнулся с моими словами, и внезапное движение мелькнуло в тенях на самом краю круга света от огня. Опасность танцевала в воздухе, зловещими взмахами овевая кожу и заставляя мое сердце колотиться, с каждым болезненным ударом буквально выдавливая его из тела.

«Прекрати, черт возьми», — прорычал я, уставившись наконец на темную фигуру, которая проступила в тени.

Лицо, слегка тронутое светом, оранжевые блики, придающие и без того приятным чертам некую эфирную красоту, желтые глаза, сверкающие и искрящиеся в отсветах пламени. Клыки блеснули в скудном свете, дьявольская ухмылка — в темноте, и смешок снова скользнул по воздуху.

«Попытайся поймать меня, Пастырь», — проговорил Черная шляпа, слегка склонив голову.

Поля шляпы затеняли его лицо, но глаза все еще светились каким-то внутренним огнем, когда он смотрел через бездонную пропасть, разделявшую нас. Я знал, что он больше не был моим братом, что я больше не мог стоять рядом с ним. Он был слишком иным, слишком далеко он ушел от того, кем мы были. Мне казалось, что он наслаждается своим новым статусом, упивается насмешками. Я моргнул, и Черная Шляпа исчез, как будто его никогда не было, но я все еще ощущал его присутствие, густо насытившее воздух. Я обернулся и увидел Хикса, который все еще стоял рядом со мной, широко раскрыв глаза в испуге и удивлении.

«Не падай духом, малыш», — тихо сказал я. «Он здесь не для того, чтобы вредить нам. На этот раз».

«На этот раз», — повторил Хикс, и его голос звучал обманчиво молодо, даже когда его пальцы потянулись к оружию.

«Оставь это», — резко приказал я. — «Это не поможет. Нам нужно его догнать.

«Если сможем», — угрюмо заметил Хикс.

«Сможем», — сказал я вызывающе, отвернулся и зашагал по улицам, залитым чернильной полночью.

У Хикса не было выбора, кроме как последовать за мной.


End file.
